Destenys end
by Xx.Nights'Xheart.xX
Summary: this is of 3 angles that have been banished from heaven.but by chose they all left.they humanitey.the 5 of them must defet the king of the onder world but little do they know that one is soemhow might die. crossover with max ride and twilight and one more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppls I am back with another fan fiction this is my second one. Check out my first one it is call new high school! ^-^**

**Well whatever lets get this show on the road. This is a maximum ride and twilight crossover!**

**also do not own all the cool charectors also this only the prolog. and i will be doing this one dirffrent cusse i have no cle how to post a chappter**

**Max pov**

**Prolog:**

_nov, 3 2008_

The dream is always of this girl I can not see her face**. **Don't get it I always see these people they are all looking at this girl that as if she is there best friend to all of them. She is funny smart and very stubborn (**you can all guess how that is )** she loves to spend her time in this meadow. Some times she is there by herself or she is with this boy. She has to go to school so she goes there. Every day she is in a dress for the time I think she is in the colonial. She loves to dance and she loves music. I see her with a sketch book in her arms. I wonder who she is. Good night.

_The dream_

"No please do not hurt them any more please I beg of you please it is not there fault." Said the girl with tears streaming down her eyes'

"Why should we not. They have broken the rules for they have released your powers." Answered the man that was in a long dark clock as black as twilight.

"They did not know what would happen. If you try and kill them now it will become more unstable because of my emotions.

Then he smiled and it sent shivers down her back and also mines.

"Fine then."

"You will leave them alone!?"

He smiled evilly at her and said this "No, kill them all."

Then as the bullet fired

The girl screamed "NO!"

Then she ran in front of all the people that were in the clearing hot tears streaming down her face.

Then all the men cover the women. They waited for the shoots but none of them dare to look for what they hard was enough.

It was the sound of flesh being hit with bullets.

Then they looked in front of them and saw what the bullets hit. It hit the girl.

Then they all screamed "……., why did you go in front of us?"

"Because innocent blood should not be shed when the people did not know what there punishment was." She said

"I must go now when I do I will some of there powers with me?"

Then every one was in tears.

"I am so sorry."

"no it will not end here sister. I will give you one gift that will help you. You will be reborn it to a girl in 500 years and you must stop them. Promise me you will"

"I uh promise you Isabelle. Just know I love you all so please do not cry we will meet again. It is time to go.

sakihokore aiyo kanashimi no tobira wo hiraite

ataerareta kono shirushi wa kimi e no akashi -mamoritai kara-

ikiru imi wo sagashiteita ano toki 　

boku wa kimi wo shiri kokoro wa onaji hikari wo mitsumeteita

haruka tooku de meguriatta sore ga shukumei naraba

tomo ni shinji ikiyou

sakihokore aiyo kanashimi no tobira wo hiraite

ataerareta kono shirushi wa kimi e no akashi -mamoritai kara-

dare ga tame ni nagasu namida wa umi yori fukaku

itami to kodoku wo yasashiku sotto daitekureta

kizutsuki koko e tadoritsuita soremo shukumei naraba

subete uketomeyou

yobi samase aiyo kanashimi no kusari tokihanate　

negawakuba tada tabiji no hate ni shiawase wo yume no shijima e

toki wa nagare itsuka katachi wo kawaeteyuku

saredo kimi wo omou kokoro wa towa no hana

sakihokore aiyo kanashimi no tobira wo hiraite

negawakuba tada tabiji no hate ni shiawase wo

yobi samase aiyo kanashimi no kusari tokihanate

ataerareta kono shirushi wa kimi e no akashi -mamoritai kara-

bring forth the powers that must be sealed."

Then a bright light came over…………

Then I jolted up right in my bed. Sweating.

"why does this keep happing it like they are memories and I have lived though them all" I mummer to myself.

Ah the time it is 6:30 might as well get up.

Then I went into the shower.

Then got dressed, by the time I was done every on was up.

Oh joy it time to go to forks high school.

**so what do you think review ^-^ oks bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**People the last chapter was max pov not Bella!!! Hello did you not see MAX POV?**

**What ever here iz the second chappie for you all hope you like it an sorry for the long wait I could not figure out some stuff and the girls are not reincarnation well they are and there are not but whatever, I have no clue!? OK!!!!!!!!!**

**but i digress and i bet you all wanna read now so the show must go on! *giggles***

**Disclaimer: do I have to say**

**

* * *

**********

MAX POV

"Ok you guys get your butts up time to get to school." I called out in my leader voice

I had multiply groans and whines of no. but I Ignored them and got Iggy to cook some breakfast.

"Ok here is the deal guys Ang you are in 5th grade. Gaz your in 7th grade. Nudge 9th so you'll be with me Fang Iggy going into high school and we are in 11th grade" I told them

"And also time to go to school!"

the schools were close to each other so I was fine with not worrying about them.

It was rainy in forks but what can I say. We wanted some place where barley any thing goes down.

We dropped off angle and Gazzy to elementary and middle school.

Now it is time for one of my nightmares high school.

"Hi.

Then I read the nice old ladies name tag and it said Mrs. Cope (no idea what her name iz soryz)

Um we are new here and we need our scudules for class and can jeff have all of his classes with nick? He is blind." I told Mrs. Cope.

"Oh yes I heard about that so I already did that for Jeff and also you have lockers here and the combinations are on these sheets." Mrs. Cope told us.

"Thanks" I said

"Ok well I have got to go find my locker and I wonder where it will be. It must be so cool to have lockers you can pit up stuff keep in stuff. And I wonder if there will be nice people here cus the last school we went to was like wired principal and Ann house al tha stuff and also the boy you went out with, oh yeah his name was sam wasn't it and max when is lunch cus I am sooooo hungry even thought we just at like 30 minutes ago. Oh look at the time bye guys!" said the nudge channel in under I minute.

oh great she just had to say the name sam. and thank god she shut up!

"I will never understand how she does that." Declared Iggy

"No one will ever figure her out so I do not try." Said Fang

"Well looks like my locker is 213" I told them

"432" said Fang

"433" said Iggy

"Oh come on why am I always alone!"

"Sorry max I guess that is just how it is" iggy said as he taunted me. I swear if we were not in school I would have decked him right there.

"Whatever see you in class." I mumbled making my way my locker.

Man I hate them so much right now I can not believe them I am so….. then out of now where I ran in to someone then my locker like and idiot. And we both fell flat on our butts.

"OW!" we both said at the time.

"Oh my god! I am such a klutz" said the girl I ran into.

"No it is ok I am fine." I told her.

"are you sure?"

"believe me I have has worse."

"oh are you one of the new kids that just came here?"

"news travels fast around here doesn't it."

"yeah, on my first day almost everyone new who I was. and I did not know no one."

"oh great. Ah I forgot to ask you your name."

"ah you are right. It is Bella sawn."

"nice to meet you Bella my name is max ride."

"so where is your locker?"

"oh look it is right here."

"cool I guess that well be neighbors"

"I guess so."

"so what is you r first class?"

"drama"

"well then I guess than well go together!"

"ok with that"

my 3rd friend in 14 years I am on a roll!

* * *

**Ok well every one happy that I finally up dated and it is 3 ½ pages long**

**Review and also if you do I will get them up faster and al of you rock and everyone needsomebody I will go to church on Sunday!**

**And if you have any questions put them in reviews and I will get back to you all! ^-^**

**REVIEW I NEED CRITUSIMS AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
